


Five Nights At Freddy's MEGA Amusement Attraction

by Vaporion79



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Horror, I don't want to give false notions, I will add more tags when more things happen, I'm trying to write horror stuff, No Smut, No reader insert or OC shipping with IRL people, Original character involved, Trying, Warnings May Change, You all grown at that I know, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaporion79/pseuds/Vaporion79
Summary: Set in a slightly Alternate Universe where the FNAf horror games are fan games made/based off the "bad history" Fazbear Entertainment (Which is a real company in this AU). However, the games are actually liked by the company as it brings in more customers and a different audience. Which in turn has created maybe one of the best... or worst ideas to ever come to fruition. A FNAF amusement part, complete with animatronics.I wanted to make a story that I could try and write on regularly. I want to practice and get better at horror writing. Constructive criticism is welcome!I've been working on this AU for a while now in my own time and wanted to write something to go with it.And don't worry the OC is human not an animatronic.





	1. NOT THE SAME

All he knows is the instruction “RUN”. So that’s what the man did, he ran. Angrily clanking metal following behind, forcing him to hasten his steps, risking tripping for the sake of getting the hell away from what was chasing him.

“Fuck this fuck this FUCK THIS!” He yelled coarsely despite his burning oesophagus, he turned a corner, then another, and another. An endless maze it seemed with the metal ‘thing’ crashing now even closer behind. The disturbed and distorted tones of a damaged voice box making a creepy replacement for the sensation of breath on one's neck.

Now, however, he was losing hope. Yes, there were plenty of places to run but could he keep it up forever? It had been stop-start for nearly an hour now he believed. He didn’t know, and he didn’t want to find out. Human bodies aren’t built to sustain this amount of panicked running for so long. A robot, however, well, they are built with a lifetime of constant service in mind.

All hope seemed to be fading. The man’s legs began to fatigue, the jelly-like sensation of lactic acid kicking in and soon he knew he would have to give up. It’s not what he wanted. He wanted out, he wanted to find his friends. Why was he even here in the first place?

That’s when hope threw out an arm to him. Quite literally, as the man was yanked into a room he had somehow overlooked before. A metal door slamming shut after him. Maybe he’d passed it in panic and simply not noticed it. ‘That doesn’t matter now’, he thought.

“Oh my god MARK!” A familiar voice echoed in his ears, followed by a spontaneous group hug. It took a few seconds for the blur of adrenaline to calm in his vision for him to recognise his saviours. It was Ethan and Tyler.

“I’m so fucking glad we heard you through the walls.” Tyler hugged Mark tightly, a strain in his voice not often heard from the stoic giant. Ethan was practically crying, both from joy and fear, he too hugged Mark very tightly.

“No one else’s voice reaches those octaves quite like that when yelling.” The blue boy laughed through tears. Mark, still not quite able to find his voice just smiled weakly and hugged back.

They broke apart finally, Ethan having to dry his eyes and blow his nose on some discarded Freddy FazBear napkins he had found on the desk beside him. Tyler had managed to withhold the tears but his face was as red as Ethan’s.

“A… Are we safe in here?” Mark’s voice croaked, he touched his hand to his throat after not realising just how shredded it was from yelling and running. It hurt like fuck. Like he’d just been inhaling sand for the past hour.

“Yes, we’re safe in here.” Tyler handed his friend a water from his backpack.

“Thank god to that.” Ethan breathed, trembling. Now he’d calmed down a little from finding Mark, his fear had kicked back in in the form of a tight anxious sensation in his chest.

Mark first took one large gulp, the initial cooling sensation feeling like heaven on his torn up oesophagus. Then he slowly sipped the water until he felt ready to speak. He didn’t feel like losing his voice again like the time he caught laryngitis after the christmas live-stream in England. His friends waited, and while doing so Mark observed the room, finding it unnervingly familiar.

A dated orange bulb highlighted everything with an aged glow. The rooms decor screamed 90’s family entertainment establishment. Checkered floor and wall stripe, a desk stacked with ancient box-like monitors and speakers that looked as if they belonged to old cassette players. A simple metal fan sat off centre on the desk surrounded by FazBear themed plates, napkins and even a red stripped soda cup. Mark’s eyes followed the monitors to the back wall. One side covered in children’s drawings depicting cupcakes and colourful animal characters, the other side covered by a single poster. And oh did Mark know well what that poster was from.

“Oh, come on…” He groaned, grimacing at the remaining burn in his throat.

“This is from Freddy FazBears, isn’t it? The first one.” Ethan asked swivelling a little back and forth on the desk chair. Mark nodded, amused by the boy’s self-entertainment, it had seemed to calm him down a bit. Maybe the small distraction was helping.

“This doesn’t turn very much.” Ethan said to himself looking down at the chair and its limited turning.

“Ha, well that explains why you can’t look behind yourself in the game.” Mark had finished the water and handed the empty bottle back to Tyler who bagged it.

“Well, this room looks like the office from the first game. But where I was running sure as hell didn’t.”

“What makes you say that? Surely if this is the office then…” Tyler spoke up, the calm tone had somewhat returned to his voice.

“First of all, the outside where I was running, way too big to be the first location. Second, this office looks new besides the discarded merch.” Mark was correct in that the room did look new. Everything was neat and clean, no cobwebs and now hanging wires to be seen.

“That and,” Mark pointed towards a large closed vent in the back wall, large enough for a human to comfortably crouch through.

“Even if you couldn’t see behind you. I know that there was NOT a vent system in the first game.”

Chapter End

~~~~~


	2. SAVED

She was running faster than she’d ever run in her life. Further than she had ever run before. To be honest she wasn’t sure how she was still going. She had only been running for ten minutes and was already lightheaded. Breathing completely out of sink with her heart’s rhythm causing her to run in an awkward staggering line, crashing into the walls of the corridors.

“S.7.0.P!” She cried behind her towards the pursuing animatronic.

“I SAID S.7.0.P! LISTEN TO MY COMMAND DAMNIT!” She stumbled on a stray child’s mask, almost falling and closing the distance between the animatronic and runner to a mere metre. Mechanical arms threw outwards, the whoosh of air triggering what flight response was left in the girl. The final piece of adrenaline pushing her body to move past the pain.

She created at least some distance again, grabbed the upcoming corner for a last second quick turn and dove forward. She knew this floor well and had made a leap of faith. Down a metal vent slide, large enough for a human but too small for an animatronic.

That was as far as she had planned to go. Not caring for the battering her body was receiving hurtling headfirst down a large open slide. Not caring (or remembering) that her body was about to collide with the closed opening of the slide.

~~~~

“Then what’s a vent doing—” An almighty crash interrupted the group’s talk making them yelp and jump back, Ethan launching out of the desk chair. The vent which they were all now looking at had been bashed open, the metal cover skidding across the floor dented by the sudden impact. Closely following it was a human. A female who looked roughly in her early twenties toppled out with the vent cover. She immediately tried scrambling to her feet, breathing unsteady and panicking, skidding on the vent cover. She hadn’t heard any of the men’s yelling since her own crash through the vent was loud enough, and didn’t notice them in the room.

“Freaking animatronic systems.” She stumbled to her feet leaning on the wall, head tilted down and hand to her burning throat.

“Uh, hello. Nice of you to uh, drop in.” Mark spoke first, his humour, as always, being the first defence. The girl froze, her body still hunched, aching from running. She leant up the wall and looked up slowly,

“You’re welco—” Violent coughing interrupted her attempt at reciprocating the humour, she collapsed to her knees covering her mouth. Tyler jumped over the vent cover producing a new water bottle for her. She took it, still coughing and downed some of it, afterwards being able taking more controlled breaths.

“Sorry I… burst through the vent…” She gulped more water, her breathing balancing out with her heart rate again. Tyler gently patted her back. Mark and Ethan had retired their former positions pressed against the wall and had also stepped forward.

“I was… running from one of the animatronics… bastard wouldn’t listen to me.”

“They don’t tend to do that.” Mark interjected. The girl looked up, an expression of annoyance on her furrowed brow but she returned to the water, finishing it off.

“Heh. Me losing my voice reminds me of losing it at music festivals… And yet, even with my throat screwed over I’m still singing my ass off.” She laughed dryly at the memories. The guys found it an oddly happy tangent to find from such a dire situation. Until,

“Well, you’ll probably never get to see one again unless we get out of here.” Mark said dryly, his expectations of getting out alive were slowly becoming more fleeting.

“IF we get out of here.”

Ethan looked at him afraid and looked at Tyler for words but he said nothing.

“Th-then let’s find a way of getting the fuck out of here.” The blue boy stammered in as cheerful a voice as he could muster, which honestly wasn’t all that cheerful. Then he turned to the girl, an idea popped into his head,  
“Hey um…”

“Ray. My name’s Ray…” The girl filled in the blank for Ethan.

“You said that the robot wouldn’t listen to you, which I guess means that it should be able to take commands from you?”

“Yes. The bloody asshat’s all glitched so its voice recognition systems must be borked…” Ray shook her head.

“So you’ve got to know something about this place, right?” Ethan’s question had piqued the rooms interest, especially Mark’s who’s concentration snapped from glaring at the floor to the conversation. Tyler helped Ray stand before she spoke again.

“A-Actually… I do. I know a lot…” Her voice and body language had become resigned and closed off. Like she was preparing to guard against an oncoming spread attack.

“What sort of ‘a lot’ are we talking about?” Mark was interested but his voice held an angry undertone that made Ray shudder.

“I… Um… Am the creator… Sort of…” Ray’s voice got quieter as she spoke. She could no longer look up at any of them and hid behind some of her hair.

“The ‘Creator’?” Tyler spoke before Mark could get a word in again, hoping the calmer voice would ease the girl's nerves. Her eyes darted to him for a second as if to acknowledge the reassurance.

“I conceptualised this place, this theme park like attraction. I was the art side of everything. Like a director of sorts.”

“AND WHY EXACTLY DID YOU CHOOSE THIS PARTICULAR GAME, FRANCHISE, WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT, PIECE OF CRAP… AS YOUR BASIS FOR A THEME PARK?” Mark rather expressively yelled before anyone could say another word, arms gesticulating wildly.

“IT WASN’T ALWAYS LIKE THIS, MARK! Five years of nothing going wrong. Everything is fine and then SOMETHING fucks up…” Ray retorted with their own wild display of gesticulation. Ethan and Tyler had, at this point, stepped back and began spectating the back and forth between these two.

“That ALWAYS seem to be the case with fucking Freddy’s related anything! Did the game not tell you anything??”

“HEY! I came up with the idea but I didn’t intend for it to actually be a thing! A company found my idea and brought me along for the goddamn ride!”

“Well, MAYBE you should’ve said NO! SENTIENT. ANIMATRONIC. EQUALS BAD. THINGS!” Mark paused, 

“Wait… how do you know my name?” Mark pointed to Ray who had to stop herself mid-retort.

“Urm… I’m a fan of yours, on YouTube. And of Tyler and Ethan too…” She cowered again, suddenly bashful about admitting being a fan.

“And a bunch of other YouTubers, I like a lot of different ones…” Ray rambled trailing off into silence. Now Mark wasn’t sure how he felt. Yes, he was pissed because this place existed and he and his friends were somehow stuck here AND HAD NEARLY DIED. But at the same time, he kind of felt bad for yelling at a fan, even if they were the reason for this place even existing.

“Oh, well I’m sorry for yelling.”

“No, no. It’s fine and understandable. I don’t know yet but from the sounds of it you’ve already had an all too close encounter with an animatronic.”

“Damn thing had me running for over half an hour…”

“Then Tyler and I saved him!” Ethan joined in. Ray sighed,

“Over half an hour huh? Jegus… I was running for ten minutes and ended up unable to breathe…” Ray ran a hand through her hair, feeling relieved the yelling was over.

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t die… That would not have been pretty…” She grimaced and shuddered at the notion.

“You make it sound as if something like that has happened before.” Mark said unhappily.

“Please don’t tell me someone’s died by those things.” Ethan trembled out, Ray nodded and Mark groaned again,

“How many goddamn tropes can you get in one place!? Oh, wait, ALL OF THEM BECAUSE THIS IS A FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY’S FRICKING AMUSEMENT PARK!” Ray giggled even though Mark was in a state of frustration, fear and likely panic. She apologised explaining the habit of let's play watching.

“So… H-how are we getting out of here? I would really like us to get out of here… You created this place, right? So you’ve gotta know a way out?!” Ethan’s stutter turned into panicked speed talking, looking at Ray with eyes wide. It hurt Ray to see the fear in Ethan’s eyes, the blue boy needs protecting (so do the rest of them). Ray nodded,

“I didn’t design the exact layout, I was on the art side but schematics wasn’t my profession. However, I’ve been around this place so much I know pretty much each level of this play area. My idea was to base it off of the giant Twinlakes indoor play area.” Ethan and Mark shared a sigh of relief

“Ok, so with you as our guide we can get out, right?” Tyler interjected and Ray nodded again. And with everyone in agreement, they began to prepare their escape.

Chapter end

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all don't mind my OC, Ray. I also don't plan to just use them as an exposition bot either. I swear I'll try to develop this character properly!
> 
> Feedback welcome!


	3. PROMISE OF FREEDOM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting out safely may not be just a slide away...

All four of them stood by the door, ready to run. Just ten minutes ago Ray had explained various obstacles and difficult environments of the “Play-Area”. There were several floor skipping slides available, as well as one large slide in the centre which offered an almost immediate escape. Throughout the place, however, there were also obstructions meant to entertain children. Large foam padded rollers, ball pits, pool noodle like objects dangling from the ceilings of some corridors. Every shape you could think of soft and covered in colours for children to stack.

“Just follow me. I know this place maybe a little too well for an adult… May or may not have spent some of my own time in here…” Ray chuckled at the memory again. Mark patted her on the shoulder reassuringly,

“Don’t worry about that, let’s just get out of here THEN we can laugh about how much we are really just giant children. No dying, ok?” The others chuckled, Ethan’s laugh sounded a little doubtful.

“On the count of three, open the door Tyler.” Ray began. Ethan and Mark readied their legs.

“One.” Tyler readied himself to run, hand hovering cautiously over the door button.

“Two.” Ray took a deep breath, preparing and calming themselves to get them all out of this place. They could feel the adrenaline coming back in the shaking of their voice.

“THREE!” The door slid open with a clang and all four bolted following Ray’s direction.

 

Immediately it was difficult to keep up. Sharp twists and turns, stupid ceiling noodles smacking into faces becoming disorientating. They took their first slide almost becoming tangled together at the bottom.

“That’s skipped two floors for us.” Ray panted, they paused and motioned for the others to hush. Mark mouthed “what floor are we on?” in a rather amusing exaggerating manner, “second floor” Ray replied, again mimicking similar exaggerated expressions. ‘So we just have to go down another level and we’re out!’ Mark internally cheered, streamers flew and fireworks exploded in his mental image of freedom.

“Ok, we’re good to move again, slower this time though.” The girl stood carefully and gestured for the guys to follow. This floor had a series of large coloured shapes and a padded floor. Halfway across the room, they all stopped behind a stack of two rectangles and a hexagon while Ray listened again.

“What’re you listening for?” Mark whispered also trying to listen,

“I keep thinking I hear animatronic parts moving. It could be that it’s just far away though, otherwise, we’d all hear it.”

“So we’ve just got one level to go and we’re free?” Ethan confirmed again before they readied to move.

“Nope, two. First floor and then ground floor is our escape.”

“But, isn’t the first floor the bottom?”

“Not if you’re from England.” They all began moving again. Shoes making it easy to move across the smooth squashy floor, but also making every other sound much louder. Ethan was already on edge, being in such a strange location made it several times worse. There was something about a kids play centre being occupied by deadly robots that just unnerved you. Mark had at least played all of the fan games and, despite being scared shitless, probably felt somewhat prepared. Him being the “King of Five Nights at Freddy’s” and all.

“How you holding up Eth?” Tyler whispered, touching the boy's shoulder. Ethan flinched at the touch, heart beat racing in his ears, and eyes going wide for a second before realising it was his friend.

“Um… ok, maybe, not really. This place, is, terrifying.”

“We’ll get outside soon enough dude. Let’s hope the sun’s still out.” Tyler smiled and Ethan smiled back feeling much better,

“Thank you, Ty.” Tyler had this way of knowing both how and when to cheer someone up. Just like his #SmileAlways tweets. His timing just seems to always be just at the right time. As was the group’s timing of getting to the stairs to the next level. It went down half a level then turned around, but the lights (like most of the rest of the building) had broken plunging the bottom of the stairs into a foreboding darkness. They paused there for a second when Mark spoke up,

“Well let’s not stand here at the top of the stairs waiting for death and run at it screaming instead.” The others half laughed.

“Mark I’d rather not die today so I’ll let you go first.” Ethan gestured to the stair with both of his arms as if offering the first walk down a grand staircase.

“Oh, how kind of you sir~” Mark replied with the over flamboyancy of an evening dinner guest,

“But let’s keep the smaller of us between Tyler and I. So Ethan and Ray, you go in the middle.” They formed a line and crept down the stairs. Everyone was on edge, listening carefully, their own heartbeats causing a distracting thump thump thump in their ears. Once down the stairs, it was another crossing of the floor to a slide close by. But the sound of clanking metal only got louder.

Down the slide they went, landing in a ball pit full of plastic bullshit.

“Fucking god damn it!” Mark spluttered trying and failing to stand up in the ball pit. Tyler helped up Ethan and Ray grabbed the side netting for support but froze when they looked through it in the direction of the exit.

“Sit down! Quickly!” Ray whispered harshly in panic, sliding down into the coloured plastic balls until just their head was showing. Tyler and Ethan sank immediately. Mark turned in panic, falling again apparently quite hindered by the coloured spheres of irritation.

“What’s going o—” The American paused mid-breath, the sound of animatronic feat clanking close by.

“If it passes by the door, it will. Look. In.” Ray breathed.

Clank Clank

“Don’t look at it and stay, still.” Ethan and Tyler pressed themselves further into the corner, they were right by the entrance to the ball pit and hoped the animatronic had crappy peripheral vision.

CLANK CLANK

Mark sank lower, just enough so he could watch the entrance. He had fallen almost right in the middle of the pit.

CLANK CLANK

There it stopped, right before the entrance. A seven foot purple animatronic, glowing pink eyes looking dead ahead……

Mark closed his eyes.

Chapter End

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently writing chapter 4! I want to try and update this weekly if I can. I get writer's block ridiculously easily so I don't want to burn myself out.
> 
> I was also thinking about dedicating some chapters here and there to information about the Park. Like various document types and flavour text. 
> 
> Let me know what you guy's think!


	4. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life and progress Update - Sorry for the lack of a chapter....  
> o(；△；)o

Sorry for not having a new chapter 4 on Sunday!!! I'm just struggling a little completing chapter 4 so I'm spending some extra time researching horror narrative writing, instead of shoving out a rushed, half written ending to the chapter.

I want to enjoy it as much as you guys and I know that if I'm not having fun writing you won't have fun reading it.

Chapter 4 will replace this update once it's finished so no need to worry about skipping over this once it's here.

And, lastly....

INHALE MY DONG ENRAGEMENT CHILD


End file.
